Locura
by ShyanScifo
Summary: Un fic del momento en el que Komaeda se encontraba atado y encerrado. Hinata tiene que ir a darle de comer, sin esperarse lo que acabó pasando allí.


-Si alguien tiene intención de matar, os pido que contéis conmigo, estoy deseando que convertirme en la piedra que os ayude a crecer como símbolos de la esperanza.

Esa frase junto a la imagen de Komaeda riendo a carcajadas como si estuviese poseído por el mismísimo diablo era algo que Hinata no se sacaba de la cabeza, ni siquiera se libraba de ello en sueños. Desde aquél día, lo que menos quería era estar cerca del albino. Parecía mentira que aquel chico amable y modesto que le ayudó a integrarse y le puso en situación al principio de toda macabra historia, en realidad fuese un psicópata; que era la imagen que ahora tenía de él.

Aquella mañana, se despertó de la misma forma que los últimos día, había vuelto a soñar con aquél primer juicio, la ejecución de uno de sus compañeros, siendo tirado a un volcán activo, los nervios de todos durante el juicio al pensar que si fallaban en encontrar al culpable morirían y el conocer la verdadera imagen de Komaeda cuando confesó que intentó ser él el asesino…Aquella situación era desesperante. Al principio tenía miedo, pero se conseguía tranquilizar pensando que nadie parecía tener intenciones de matar. Pero ahora…viendo que uno de ellos no tenía reparos en asesinar o ser cómplice de alguien en ello, complicando el poder descubrir el verdadero culpable…

Tenía ojeras del mal descanso y al llegar al comedor, junto a las varias personas que ya se habían despertado, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse, apoyándose en la mesa, o más bien tirándose sobre ella. El albino hacía un par de días que no aparecía, y Hinata no sabía si aliviarse o preocuparse por ello. En el momento en el que dos de los chicos allí presentes acabaron por confesar que habían atado y encerrado al chico en la cabaña donde se hizo la fiesta.

Sin saber cómo, acabo "obligado" a ir dónde éste se encontraba para ayudarle a comer. El momento fue un tanto incómodo, así que acabó por salir de la estancia. No quería darle de comer, y menos aún soltarle, pero en cierto modo tampoco quería dejar que se muriese de hambre. Soltando un pesado suspiro se acabó decidiendo por volver a entrar para ayudarle, viendo la sonrisa, aparentemente inocente, del otro al entrar. Resignado se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a darle de comer como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Komaeda comía agradecido por los alimentos, percatándose de la incomodidad que presentaba el que él consideraba como amigo.

-Si quieres puedes soltarme para que pueda comer yo solo, no intentaré escaparme.-

La sonrisa que esbozó en ese momento parecía sincera, por lo que tras pensárselo unos segundos, y sin mucha seguridad, antes de darse cuenta estaba soltando las manos del otro, aunque no quiso arriesgarse a soltar el agarre de los pies, excusándose en que no era necesario para que el otro pudiese comer en condiciones. Una vez suelto, el chico pudo comenzar a comer tranquilamente y de forma independiente.

-Gracias Hinata-kun. Estoy contento porque hayas sido tú el que haya venido a alimentarme.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, es incómodo. ¿Siquiera se puede saber porqué esa obsesión en concreto conmigo?

-Ah, ¿no te lo dije ya? Estoy completamente enamorado de la esperanza de tu interior. Creo que el hecho de que no recuerdes tu talento significa que eres especial en cuanto al resto, Hinata-kun.

-Suenas como un verdadero psicópata.

El otro soltó una risa.

-Supongo que se puede decir que lo soy en cierto modo.

Mientras hablaba, estiraba las manos juntas hacia delante, con la misma sonrisa que solía presentar en su rostro, gesto que desconcertó a su compañía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya he terminado.

Se refería al plato de comida, puesto que cuando Hinata miró el plato, efectivamente estaba vacío. Así comprendió que lo que Komaeda pedía era volver a ser atado.

-¿De verdad quieres que te ate de nuevo?

-Si no, te meterás en un lio con los demás por soltarme ¿no? Dije que no intentaría escaparme.

-…-Hinata soltó un pesado suspiro. –Komaeda… ¿En serio quieres que esto sea así?

-Quiero ver como actuáis los símbolos de la esperanza.

-… ¿Quieres dejar ya esa obsesión?

Cuando el albino se dio cuenta de que su compañía no parecía tener intención de atarle bajó los brazos. El castaño se frotó la nuca, empezando a cansarse de esa conversación. No tardó más que unos segundos en levantarse del suelo, con ayuda de apoyarse en su propia rodilla, con claras intenciones de irse, sin atarle de nuevo. El menor le siguió con la mirada en todo momento, desde el suelo puesto que seguía teniendo los pies atados, lo que le impedía levantarse.

-Hinata-kun. –Le llamó antes de que se fuese. –Gracias por venir a darme la comida, y por confiar en mí después de todo.

Su sonrisa parecía sincera y radiante. En ese momento no sabía que sentir en cuando a aquél chico; en parte le temía porque le diese igual matar, por otra parte sentía cierto vacío al ver así a la persona que le ayudó, por otra enfado por sentirse traicionado. Aún así se volvió a acercar, agachándose frente a él hasta quedar en cuclillas, con cada brazo reposando con su respectiva pierna.

-Aún no entiendo por qué haces esto. ¿Qué ganas con ello?

-Hinata-kun…Me apena que no lo entiendas, pero no eres el único. Mi meta es ayudaros a crecer, supongo que con eso es suficiente.

El otro se froto la mitad de la cara soltando un nuevo y profundo suspiro.

-Komaeda…Te soltaré si prometes no hacer nada, estarte quieto.

-No puedo prometer eso. Podré estar un tiempo sin hacer nada, pero no para siempre.

Dudó unos segundos en soltarle, era inhumano tener a alguien así, pero por otra parte se lo merecía. Nada le garantizaba que no fuese a asesinar, pero tampoco que fuese a hacerlo. Molesto ante tal indecisión, terminó por desatarle los pies. Este gesto sorprendió al otro chico, a la vez que le agradó. Se frotó los tobillos y se puso en pie, estirando las piernas ahora que por fin podía hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata-kun.

Mientras éste hablaba sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata se puso en pie al igual que él, no muy convencido de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Seguro que esto está bien para ti?

-Ya está hecho, ¿es que quieres hacerme cambiar de opinión para que te ate de nuevo?

A su vista, Komaeda le parecía cada vez más loco. Mientras no dejaba de quejarse en su mente por todas las cosas que no comprendía en el chico, estuvo despistado y no pudo percatarse de cómo el rostro ajeno se acercaba al propio hasta acabar uniendo ambos labios con un suave beso.

Ante esto, Hinata se puso blanco, apartándose rápidamente con un grito que nadie pudo oír por la lejanía.

-¡¿Qué te ha dado?!

Se quejó mientras frotaba su brazo por sus labios, repetidas veces como si así se limpiase. El otro tan solo mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Solo era un beso de agradecimiento por lo que haces por mí, Hinata-kun. ¿No es eso lo que se hace para mostrar los sentimientos positivos hacia alguien? El cariño, el aprecio, el amor…

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Somos dos chicos! ¡¿Lo has olvidados?!

El albino sonrió con un leve toque de decepción, agachando suavemente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Vaya, no pensaba que fueses de ese tipo de personas.

Mientras hablaba, elevó la cabeza de nuevo, abriendo los ojos para mirarle y moviendo sus pies para acercarse lentamente hacia su compañero, a la par que éste retrocedía a la misma velocidad, quedando con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-¿Qué personas…?

Komaeda acabó por pegarse ligeramente al ajeno, posando una mano en la pared, cerca de la cabeza de Hinata. Soltó una risa nasal, clavando después sus grises ojos en los otros.

-De las personas que no ven la homosexualidad como algo normal. Hinata-kun…Creo que los que más lo niegan más lo son.

Por la sonrisa que presentaba en su rostro, cualquiera diría que se trataba de cualquier otro tema. Hinata no hacía más que ponerse nervioso, no sabía qué narices se le pasaba al albino por la cabeza, ni como habían llegado a aquella situación. En ese momento deseaba no haberle desatado.

-… ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni me parece mal ni yo lo soy.

-Hum… sin embargo, eso no es lo que has dicho hace un momento.

El castaño tragó saliva, sintió un impulso de golpearle, pero por alguna razón sus músculos no se movían. Tal vez por saber que ese tipo era capaz de matar sin remordimientos, tal vez por lo absurda que se había vuelto la situación, o tal vez por notar que a cada segundo la distancia de ambos rostros disminuía. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba pegado a los labios ajenos. No se apartaba, se sentía raro, y, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, le estaba gustando.

Komaeda no tardó más que un par de segundos en separarse, a la par que abría los ojos con lentitud, pudiendo apreciar cómo el otro buscaba inconscientemente y con los ojos cerrados más de sus labios. No pudo evitar soltar una risa, aunque agradado. Por ello, llevó la mano libre a su nuca para poder darle un beso más profundo en el que acabó consiguiendo que Hinata incluso le dejase, sorprendentemente, introducir la lengua en su boca, comenzando entonces un movimiento con ambas.

La mente del mayor estaba hecha un caos, quería apartarle, pero en realidad se sentía bien así. Aunque realmente, los pensamientos en aquel momento no eran lo más importante ya que el cuerpo no se movía por mucho que quisiese. Así, el albino consideró que podía seguir avanzando, cosa que no dudó en hacer, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para pegarle a su cuerpo. En ese apasionado beso, Komaeda aprovecho para introducir la mano dentro de la camisa ajena, acariciando su costado y vientre. Eso hizo que el castaño se estremeciese, se diese cuenta de la situación por tanto y su mente volviese a tener el control de su cuerpo, separando la unión de sus labios.

-K-komaeda…

-Hinata-kun…

Dijo también su nombre, tratando de impedirle así decir nada más. Le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, paseando su mano desde la nuca ajena hasta la mejilla, acariciándola entonces con el pulgar, unos segundos antes de volver a la unión de labios.

_-Maldita sea…_

Pensó este, puesto que volvía a perder la cabeza con las caricias y besos ajenos, los cuales comenzaba a esparcirse desde el primero en los labios por la comisura de estos, la mejilla, camino a la oreja para luego bajar lentamente por su cuello. Aquello se le daba bastante bien, puesto que a Hinata incluso se le escapó un leve jadeo involuntario, y la única mano que pudo mover fue para llevarla a la mano ajena colocada aún en su mejilla.

Viendo lo relajado que parecía, el otro incluso se atrevió a desabrocharle algunos botones de la camisa, teniendo así absceso a besar su clavícula y parte del pecho. Antes de darse cuenta, éste tenía la camisa en el suelo, dado que se había deslizado hasta ahí por sus hombros cuando su compañero le había deshecho el enlace de todos los botones. A pesar de todo, lo único que puso hacer fue apoyar la espalda en la pared que tenía atrás, dejándose llevar por completo finalmente.

Komaeda sonreía suavemente viendo como podía manejarle, ya que parecía que le gustaba todo eso. Paseó la lengua por el pecho ajeno, mientras, con caricias, llevaba las manos hasta el cinturón de sus pantalones, desabrochándolos para así poder acariciar el bulto sobre la tela de la ropa interior, con lentitud. A la par que hacía eso, subió el rostro hasta su oído para entonces susurrar.

-Hinata-kun…

De nuevo. En ese instante, Hinata sentía como casi le costaba respirar, tragando saliva en un intento vano de aguantar la sensación. Al no poder, sintió el impulso de hacer algo por el otro también. Entonces llevó la vista a su entrepierna, viendo que también parecía estar algo oprimida.

Como si de un títere manejado por una tercera persona se tratase, puso las manos en los hombros del otro para apartarle levemente y así poder agacharse hasta quedar de rodillas en frente suya, desabrochando su pantalón. Esto sorprendió notablemente al albino.

-¿Hinata-…kun?

Eso le hizo sonrojar bastante, sintiéndose avergonzado por el "toque de atención" que recibió, tragando saliva. Pero en ese momento ya no había vuelta atrás; bajó lo justo los pantalones para poder lamer el bulto antes mencionado con lentitud, cerrando los ojos. Komaeda no se creía aún lo que veía y sentía, pero era muy placentero, y no pensaba apartarle, por lo que se limitó a llevar una mano a la cabeza ajena, acariciándola con levedad mientras soltaba suaves jadeos.

El mayor podía ver y oír el placer que sentía el otro, por lo que apartó la tela de su ropa interior para poder lamer directamente su piel. Llevo la lengua lentamente al glande para mover esta en círculos alrededor del mismo. Acabo por introducirse sólo éste en la boca, sorbiéndolo un poco. Finalmente se introdujo la erección ajena por completo en la boca. El albino no daba crédito a sus ojos y sus sentidos dado que de verdad se le daba bien aquello y no podía dejar de jadear y suspirar de placer.

Sobre la chaqueta verde extendida en el suelo, se encontraba Hinata tumbado, completamente desnudo y jadeando. Con los brazos se aferraba a la otra figura de la estancia, el cual tampoco mantenía ninguna de sus prendas sobre su cuerpo. Daba estocadas certeras y directas, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver al castaño, aunque éste sí tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez por vergüenza, o puede que por el placer. Casi sin darse cuenta, arañaba la espalda ajena y se aferraba con las piernas a su cintura.

-Hinata-kun…

Pudo pronunciar el albino entre los placenteros jadeos del momento. El aludido entreabrió los ojos para mirarle, aunque seguía soltando altos y agudos gemidos en una mezcla de ese dolor que se iba transformando poco a poco en placer que sentía. Komaeda llevó una mano a la mejilla ajena, como ayuda para poder dar un beso profundo en sus labios, ahogando todo gemido y jadeo posible, haciendo que el único sonido perceptible de la sala fuese el choque húmedo y apasionado de ambas caderas.

En aquél momento, ninguno podía distinguir el calor del ambiente y el propio calor corporal, pero tampoco era algo a lo que le diesen mucha importancia en el momento. El menor solo se concentraba en dar profundas estocadas y el mayor simplemente se dejaba llevar sin preocuparse de nada más que del placer que sentía.

Con algo de dificultad por la posición, Komaeda llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Hinata, dispuesto a masajearle ya que él estaba en su límite, y, para él, dejarle a medias no era una opción. Así comenzó con un lento vaivén en la zona, que poco a poco iba aumentando en velocidad hasta compenetrarse a contratiempo con las embestidas de sus caderas. Esto provocó que el castaño se viniese en la mano con un aún más agudo y fuerte gemido antes de lo previsto incluso, clavando ferozmente las uñas en su espalda hasta el punto de dejarla marcada y con los dedos de los pies encogidos y piernas estiradas. El otro no tardo mucho mas en venirse por las contracciones provocadas por el placer que ejercía el mayor sobre él, aunque se aseguró de no hacerlo dentro suyo.

Tras unos días, estando el albino de nuevo en libertad, fue a la cabaña en busca del otro, llamando antes de entrar. Allí el chico estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama.

-De nuevo te has dejado la puerta abierta, Hinata-kun

-Es de día

Komaeda no podía evitar sonreír a pesar de lo seco que estaba con él después de todo lo sucedido. Tal vez porque, excluyendo eso, todo seguía igual.

-¿Hoy tampoco piensas ir a desayunar con los demás?

Mientras pronunciaba las palabras se fue sentando a su lado en la cama.

-No

Se limitó a negar. Komaeda sonriendo le dio un suave beso en el pelo, con ternura.

-Hinata-kun… ¿Quieres que te enseñe de nuevo mi amor por tu esperanza…?

-…Cállate.

Se limitó a negar.

Aquél día se podría decir que la vida "cotidiana" de ambos cambió. Komaeda estaba feliz con ello, pero Hinata no parecía muy seguro de todo aquello. Aún así por alguna razón, no podía evitar seguirle el juego al otro cada vez que éste quería.

_Bueno, es mi primer fic de ellos, no me mateis(?) Me estoy planteando una segunda parte PERO NO ES SEGURO. Ala.(?)_


End file.
